Earphone
by wintersbaby
Summary: Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Sebenarnya kenapa anak itu? Kenapa earphone putih selalu menggantung ditelinga mungilnya? Apa dia tidak pegal? Apa telinganya tidak sakit? Apa dia tidak ingin mendengar sekitarnya? EXOfict. HunHan and a little KaiDo.


EarPhone

Author : selusional

Cast : EXO

Genre : fluffy Ehehehe'-'b

_Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Sebenarnya kenapa anak itu? Kenapa earphone putih selalu menggantung ditelinga mungilnya? Apa dia tidak pegal? Apa telinganya tidak sakit? Apa dia tidak ingin mendengar sekitarnya?_

.

.

.

Hari ini memang pelajaran musik, tapi apakah kau harus terus mendengarkan lagu selama pelajaran berlangsung?

Mendengarkan musik saat pelajaran guru San? apa yang kau dengar tidak bentrokan? pasalnya, percuma saja kau mendengarkan lagu jika suara guru perempuan berkepala tiga itu masih tetap terdengar—kecuali kau memakai seratus earphone, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sehun pikir anak pindahan kelas atas itu—kelas berisi sepuluh orang berotak jenius, memang sudah jenius. Padahal hari ini guru San sedang memberi penjelasan tentang kisi-kisi untuk ujian kenaikan kelas dua minggu lagi. Apa dia tidak mau mendapat kisi-kisi itu? Sehun mendengus, kenapa dia jadi sering memikirkan anak pindahan itu sih? Padahal sama sekali tidak ada untungnya.

Kecuali kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang disebut penasaran, karena, kau akan bertanya setelah melihat anak pindahan itu berhari-hari, kenapa dia selalu memakai earphone?

Bahkan saat pelajaran, ya, seperti saat ini.

Apa jangan-jangan dia dipindahkan dari kelas atas karena terus-terus mendengar lagu dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?

Sehun kira itu suatu alasan yang masuk akal, ya.

.

.

.

Jika Jongin tidak masuk maka akan berdampak sangat besar, bagi Sehun. Dia jadi duduk sendirian, tidak punya teman mengobrol, tidak punya teman bercanda, tidak punya teman mencontek, tidak punya teman bergossip—maaf, sebenarnya Sehun hanya akan bergossip tentang si anak pindahan saja sih. Sehun jadi malas pergi ke kantin, padahal perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak, jadi ia memilih meminum jus yang ibunya bekalkan saja.

Dan, daripada berdiam diri berharap Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan bermain dengannya, lebih baik ia tidur saja. Jam istirahat berakhir duapuluh menit lagi, tak apalah ia tidur, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama tidur di tempat ramai, jadi saat bel berbunyi nanti, ia pasti bangun kok.

Pasti bangun saat sebuah benda keras mendarat tepat dikepalanya.

Sehun mengerang pelan lalu mengadahkan kepalanya—ingin tahu siapa yang berani-berani menganggu tidurnya.

Oh, ternyata si anak pindahan itu. Memukulnya dengan ponsel hitam.

Sehun menguap pelan lalu bertanya pada anak itu dengan suara terganggu—maklum, bangun tidur.

Si anak itu hanya menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, lalu tersenyum dan berbalik, meninggalkan Sehun dengan kerutan dimukanya.

Oh Bagus,

Kelas sudah sangat sepi,

Disetiap bawah bangku tidak ada tas lagi,

Apa mereka sudah pulang?

Atau pergi mengganti baju olahraga?

Tapi hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olahraga,

Jadi?

Sehun tertidur selama empat jam pelajaran.

Sehun mendengus kasar lalu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya, memasukannya pada tas selempang hitam, lalu membawa tas itu dan berjelan keluar—berlari sih, ia takut pintu gerbang sudah ditutup. Oh tidak, tidak lagi. Sehun tidak akan pernah mau lagi terjebak disekolah ini sendiri—dulu dia pernah begitu, telat pulang gara-gara tertidur di ruang kesehatan dan baru pulang esok siangnya, ia tidak mandi seharian karena terlalu takut dan hanya bersembunyi di pos tempat penjaga sekolah berjaga.

Tapi Tuhan memang sangat baik, Sehun tidak terlambat dan dia menghela nafas lega, ternyata masih banyak orang disekolah ini.

Ia melenggangkan kaki-kaki panjangnya keluar gerbang dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi sayang sekali menurutnya, jika harus menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli bahan bakar mobil. Lebih baik jalan saja, sekalian diet katanya. Kalau kau diet orang-orang akan takut padamu Sehun, kau akan hanya terlihat seperti Tulang hidup nanti.

Sehun berhenti ketika ada seseorang beberapa langkah diantaranya.

Seseorang dengan celana seragam yang sama dengan Sehun, jaket hitam dan Sehun tidak sengaja melihat benda bulan yang menyumpal telinga orang itu.

Anak pindahan itu kan?

Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Kenapa anak itu? Kenapa earphone putih selalu menggantung ditelinga mungilnya? Apa dia tidak pegal? Apa telinganya tidak sakit? Apa dia tidak ingin mendengar sekitarnya?

Sehun berlari menghampirinya, entah kenapa. Mungkin mau mengucapkan terimakasih karena dia telah membangunkannya dari tidur-yang-tidak-lama itu. Atau mungkin akan menjadi seorang reporter yang kadar keingin KEPO-annya tinggi

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka ia akan berteman dengan anak pindahan itu. Namanya Luhan, anak itu menyimpan nomor ponselnya di ponsel Sehun.

Dan setiap malam Sehun akan mengirimnya sebuah pesan berisi 'Apa besok ada tugas?' atau 'Apa besok ada tes?'. Yang—ini menurut Sehun—Luhan akan membalas lima detik kemudian. Cepat sekali membalasnya, kesannya seperti anak itu menunggu pesan Sehun.

.

.

.

Pertemanan mereka memang tidak seperti biasanya, yang berbicara selalu Sehun dan Luhan hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan, gelengan, atau senyuma nyang menawan.

Senyuman yang sangat menawan jika Sehun bisa mengoreksi.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk satu minggu kemudian, dia terkena virus Thypus katanya. jadi Sehun hanya memberinya sebuah 'sabarlah, yang penting kau sudah sembuh sekarang, dan tetap hitam' yang akan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan keras pada kepala caramelnya.

Sehun bercerita tentang bagaimana-ia-dan-Luhan-berteman pada Jongin dan Jongin menanggapinya terlewat biasa. Uhm, awalnya memang Jongin sedikit tertarik tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai bosan dengan cerita Sehun. Sehun kira anak itu akan penasaran dengam seluk beluk tentang Luhan tapi ternyata tidak.

Jadi Sehun tahu, Jongin hanya akan penasaran pada Kyungsoo, Presiden kelas sebelah yang dekat dengan Luhan. Kau pasti tahu istilah anak jenius berteman dengan anak jenius lagi kan?

Jadi Sehun bulatkan sekarang, tidak akan bercerita pada Jongin lagi, ngambek ceritanya.

Tapi tetap saja, akhir-nya dia uring-uringan karena tidak punya teman curhat, dan, Jongin, sebagai seorang sahabat Sehun yang baik mau memaafkan kebodohan Sehun dan bersedia menjadi buku curhat Sehun —tentang Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana mereka berdua, Sehun dan Luhan pergi menonton hari ini. Dan Sehun sudah berencana akan bertanya mengapa Luhan tidak pernah melepas earphone putihnya.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar ketika mereka menonton film, membeli popcorn, dan meminum bubble tea di kedai langganan Luhan.

Luhan tetap tidak berbicara pada Sehun. Dia akan menulis apa yang ingin ia katakan dalam memo ponselnya. Sehun tidak ambil pusing tentang ini pada awalnya, mungkin Luhan terlalu malu berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan, seperti Sehun?

Tapi akhirnya Sehun merasa tidak enak. Kenapa sampai saat Luhan menjawab ingin menonton film apa, ia masih menulisnya di memo? Demi kacamata kotak Jongdae yang ia injak kemarin—dan pecah, Jongdae mengamuk pada Sehun, mereka sudah berteman cukup lama dan Luhan masih malu?

Jadi selain rencana tentang earphone, Sehun juga akan bertanya tentang suara Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Lu" Sehun bertanya setelah menyesap bubble tea cokelatnya, Luhan mengangkat alis sebagai respon. Sehun mendengus keras—dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, ugh. Luhan menutup mulutunya disertai ekspresi muka seperti orang yang sedang kejepit pintu coret, menahan tawa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun semakin cemberut dan Luhan membuka tangan di mulutnya.

Lalu tertawa sangat keras.

Sehun terperangah,

Tawa Luhan,

Begitu indah di telinganya.

Ia bersumpah seharusnya tadi ia membawa alat perekam dan merekam suara Luhan saat ini. Suara tawa yang sangat menenangkan hati Sehun.

Ugh, Sehun tidak tahu suara Luhan akan seindah ini. Tahu begini ia akan selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan Luhan.

"Ugh.. Mian" Luhan berhenti tertawa sambil menyeka airmatanya, dan berucap sangat pelan.

Tapi karena telinga Sehun sangat peka, ia masih mendengarnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, maaf, tapi, suaramu, sangat, i-indah" Shun masih memandangi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Maaf aku baru berbicara padamu, aku takut salah bicara lagi jika terlalu sering berbicara"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Salah bicara bagaimana?

Dan seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran, Luhan menjawab.

"Sebuah kata yang akan membuatku sendiri, Hunnie"

Dan Sehun rasanya ingin mengigit anjing Dara noona—noonanya Jongdae. Hunnie, ohhhh, bahkan hanya ibunya yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Mm, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak akan sendiri kok, kan aku bersamamu." Najong. Sehun melihat semburat merah muda di pipi mulus Luhan, ia terkikik geli.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kenapa kau selalu memakai earphone? Apa tidak pegal? Apa tidak sakit telingamu? Apa pendengaranmu tidak terganggu?" Sehun bertanya seperti seorang coret, seekor beo cerewet.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"A-ah, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa" Ia tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

Ehehe, dia belum keramas sejak kemarin. Shampoonya habis.

"Justru aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan earphone ini" Luhan menjawab, Sehun rasa ini hanya ilusinya.

"A-apa?" Sehun mengulang, air mukanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang sedang mendengar cerita.

"Justru aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan earphone ini, Hunnie" Sehun terbang sebentar, lalu "Earphone ini membantuku mendengar—ye-yeah, ini bukan earphone biasa. Ini sebuah, kau tahu? Alat pembantu untuk mendengar." Sehun melongo, ia tidak mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Jadi aku punya gangguan telinga sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa terlalu menangkap suara-suara disekitar. Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu, ayahku membuat alat pembantu mendengar—earphone ini. Ia bilang, agar aku tidak terlalu gengsi dengan kelainanku"

"Dan dia benar, aku terlihat lebih manly-kan?" SANGAT! Sehun berteriak dalam hati. TAPI AKU LEBIH MANLY, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aduh, aku jadi bercerita begini kan" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun menggeleng keras

" Ehehe, jadi yah, aku harap kau tidak ilfeel denganku" Luhan mendongkak lagi lalu tersenyum. Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya memberi signal 'Tidak''

"Tidak kok! Tidak! Aku bahkan terharu, maaf memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tengtangmu. Kukira kau selalu membantah peraturan karena mendengarkan musik saat pelajaran dan dipindahkan ke kelas bawah" Sehun jujur akhirnya.

"O-oh, tentang itu, ye-yeah. Itu memang benar. Kepala sekolah yang baru belum tahu tentang masalahku. tapi tidak apa, ayahku tidak marah tentang kelas kok. Yang penting aku tetap bisa belajar." Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Yang penting Sehun masih satu kels dengan Luhan sekarang, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sehun bercerita pada Jongin tentang luhan dan earphonenya, juga suaranya yang membuat Sehun pergi kelangit nomor tujuh—Jongin merasa Sehun terlalu berlebihan, atau aku yang berlebihan?

Dan Jongin bilang itu sebuah kemajuan yang bagus, dan kalau Sehun mau, Jongin berkata, Sehun bisa menjadi pacar Luhan. Dan mengenalkan Luhan pada Jongin, Lalu Jongin bermain kerumah Luhan dan bisa bertemu Kyungsoo,

Ternyata Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Luhan yang tinggal bersama Luhan.

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin karena merasa dimanfaatkan, lalu detik berikutnya ia tersenyum hingga mencapai telinga dan mengangguk.

Jongin pikir otak Sehun perlu reparasi.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan saat mereka selesai dengan ujiannya, dan Jongin semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena terus-terusan mengekor Sehun—hanya jika Sehun akan pergi kerumah Luhan, atau dimana Luhan bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun rasa, suatu saat nanti, ia harus mengetahui seseorang lebih dalam dulu sebelum mengira yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Dan Sehun rasa, suatu saat nanti, ia dan Luhan bisa menikah, bahagia dengan dua orang anak yang lucu dan cantik seperti Luhan—

Maaf, Sehun dan pemikiran bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

Ehehehehehehehehe, maaf, aku gak tahu kenapa aku suka ketawa diakhir fanfiksi._. Tapi yaaah ini oneshoot HunHan aku yang pertama, bikinnya udah lamaaa banget—aku suka gagal kalo bikin Oneshoot. Maaaaaaf gajelas bingit, semoga suka deh.

Oh ya, Maaf maaf maaf banget. aku udah curhat di situs ini. Iya aku salah banget huhu kebiasaan aku curhat di blog. Tapi post-annya udah aku hapus kok, Maaf sekali lagi ya, maaf banget kalo nyampah screenplay dengan postingan-ehm, curhatan aku kemarin. Aku dibilang alay juga- ngomong-ngomong, QAQ

Dan sebenernya curhatan itu aku cuma mau coba buat publish cerita. gak tau kenapa pas aku mau post ff gak bisa ke post gitu, katanya kena block. pas lagi kerjain tugas iseng buka ffnet dan coba posting cerita, ternyata bisa, aku belum sempet apus jadinyaaaaaaa maaf ;A;

Buat come back home, aku bener-bener gak bisa lanjut, gak dapet ide menarik. jadi, kalau ada yang mau lanjutin, bisa PM aku, aku bolehin copas tapi pas bagian chapie itu tetep cantumin unm aku ya._. itu murni buatan aku, soalnya'-'v

tuh kan curhat lagi._. maaf lagi deh._. semoga dengan fanfik ini aku bisa termaafkan/?/ gak juga gak apa apa sih, terserah kalian ;A;

bbyong~ ;_;

**SELUSIONAL**


End file.
